Dreams of Horror
by Maison-Rosae
Summary: set at book 5. In a dimmly lit place a child is born and with its mother dead harry turns to see the father as Voldemort! He wakes with a start.


Harry 1

There was a man leaning by a woman in a large dark room. Harry recognized him, he had black greasy hair and a hooked nose, Harry knew him but from where? Harry crept closer. The man had tear filled eyes and tear streaked cheeks. Harry knew he hated this man but he suddenly felt sorry for him. He was clutching the woman's hand. And reassuring her of safety. Harry saw the woman would have been beautiful, if she did not look in so much pain. 

"He will be here soon, to look after you" the man said.

"Just make sure she is safe, I want her to be safe and healthy" she sighed in pain. "May I hold her please pass her." She asked the man. She had a deep burgundy/ brown hair and brown eyes that were so deep that they were almost a black or purple.

"Yes of course" the man handed a small bundle to the woman.

She cradled the baby with love "make sure she knows who her mother was, and how much she loved her" the woman sobbed

"Do not speak like that, I am sure he will be here soon" the man had saddened eyes.

"no, I don't think he will make it, just make sure you get her and you out of here, get her to safety and look after her, please she'll need a father" she sighed once again in pain.

"I will take her but he will be here, do not give up". He was clutching her as tight as she held the baby. The man was trying to keep the woman busy. "So what is her name? She is so beautiful, just like you". He said proudly.

"I want her to be Lee" she smiled up at the man.

"That's my middle name" he smiled shocked

"I know" she smiled and gave a brief laugh.

"I would be honoured," he pulled over the pink blanket and said a quick incantation and out of his wand a flow of gold thread came out and wrote "Lee" in a beautiful font.

"She is the one who should be honoured to have been named after her uncle" the woman sighed. The man beamed. Harry could see he couldn't be more proud. She brought him close.

"Remember what I said, look after her and get out of here," she whispered. "This is no way to grow up, with him" she said almost spiteful, but still with love... Harry saw her weakly lay down her head and say good bye. Harry knew the minute she had died because the baby started to cry. The man picked her up from the mother arms in tears. He started to pack things in a rush. Harry heard him mutter to the baby who had calmed in her uncles arms.

"Don't worry, we will get out". He had stopped for a moment to check on the child when a tall sinister looking man walked in.

Harry immediately knew who this was...it was Voldemort. He looked at the man who glared at Voldemort in pure hatred. He then glance at the bundle in his arms and then to the woman. He walked casually over and saw his wife. Harry knew he was the father immediately.

"She is" Voldemort started in almost shock.

"Gone, you vile piece of dirt, you killed her!" the man snapped with spite full anger

"I was miles away, I did not kill her!" Voldemort defended himself with a glare at the other man.

"Exactly, she would have survived, you could have saved her, but no it was more important to kill muggles then save your own wife, the one woman the one person who loved you. She loved you till she died. And I trusted you." The man was anger and desperate. Voldemort just glared back. The man put the child down gingerly.

"You old worthless... you have no mercy! I"LL KILL YOU" he screamed pulling out his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" he yelled.

A jet of green light spat out of his wand. The baby started crying. Harry raced over to her. And although no one could see him the baby could some how sense him and he managed to calm her. The beam missed Voldemort barely.

"Crucio" he yelled pointing his own wand at the man who fell to the ground twitching in pain. Voldemort let the man up.

"I will not kill you only out of respect for your sister and you will be morning, but I warn you pull your self together and return to me faithfully or you will feel my full wrath!!" He said this in a high pitched and evil tone. He then stalked over to the baby. The man also went over to her. Voldemort looked at the blanket.

"Lee?" he murmured.

"Yes, she wanted her named that, it was her dieing wish." The man was staring at Voldemort with pure hatred.

"Well, I am sure you would not mind if I called her Cherry, in memory of her mother? Yes Cherry-Lee". Voldemort smiled proudly and for a moment he looked not evil but like a normal proud father. The man went to pick up the child.

"No, she is mine. I don't know if in your state if it is safe for you to be around her. I will take her." Voldemort snapped

The man looked horrified.

'but she is my sister's child..." he said desperately. Voldemort looked at him carelessly. The man turned and stormed off.

"My little princess, and soon you will be, daddy is working hard for you to be a real princess." Voldemort whispered still lovingly He then walked over to the woman. Tears filled his face. He was crying.

"My dear, Cherry, I'm so sorry" he whimpered the baby reached up to him in a sort of comforting way.

"Why" he then whispered. The baby coed at him.

He looked even worse.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he hollered. The baby cowered and started to cry.

Harry woke up with a start


End file.
